Out of the Dark
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Summer and Ben were hybrids created by a mysterious organization. At age six, they meet for the first time and escape. After running, learning, hiding, and going to Ranger School, the two find themselves dispatched to Oblivia. Between kidnapping, explosions, and legends, what's an experiment gotta do to get a break? And don't forget they're still being hunted by their creators...
1. In Which a Storm and Flood Cause Freedom

Out of the Dark

Insane: I have no ownership. Of anything. GOT IT?!

_Summer Telepathy_

**Ben Telepathy**

* * *

~Chapter 1: No Longer Alone~

~ ? POV~

**Noise fear pain cold wet they comin they comin leemmelone leemmelone...**

**Pain noise grab yank dark cold lone lone wan care... wan love no wan wet cold pain fear...**

**They too loud...**

**Noise noise noise...**

"I can't believe we've gotta move this piece of filth!"

"I know, but we do. The other experiments won't last long anyway, though, so just be glad we don't have to move them all. I still can't believe the cellblocks flooded!"

"The Boss wants us to put this one with the only other one expected to make it through the night."

"Well, let's just get it there so we can have our break!"

**Wan cage...**

**Cage home no pain why take?**

"Here, Freak! Your new home! Don't kill your new cellmate!"

**What noise mean?**

**Diffie cage?**

**Pain ow throw wall hit pain... Soft?**

_Off please no like on top me._

**Words noise in head this one like me too?**

_Off, PLEASE!_

**Sorrysorrysorry...**

_It kay... Hello..._

**He...llo?**

_They use __greet. I speak it, too._

**S...peak?**

_Noise they make? That speak._

**That speak? Not noise?**

_It noise, yes. It called speak._

**Oh.**

_You have name?_

**What name?**

_It what they call you when all important sounding._

**It... It... Be-nev-oh-lan-se**

_Benevohlanse?_

**Somethin like that...**

_I call you Ben._

**Okies. You have name?**

_Cours__e I does. They speak my name be S-uh-mm-ar._

**Summie? I call you that, okies?**

_I likes._

~Third person POV~

Two small children, both about six years old, were lying on the floor of a prison cell, wrapped in each other's arms for warmth.

They have both been alone in the dark their whole lives.

They are experiments - created to be weapons. The only survivors of longer than a year.

Project: Summer.

A human-Mew hybrid.

Project: Benevolence.

A human-Celebi hybrid.

But their destiny is in the light.

Now that they're together, they are ready to come out of the dark.

They may be children of science, but they're also children of legends.

This night shall be their last in this place.

They are together now. The Legends are watching over them.

Power courses through Summer's body, and, for the first time, she manages a Teleport move.

She and her new friend come out of the dark, no longer alone.


	2. In which Summer and Ben Are Less Feral

Insane: Still don't own. Dang.

_Summer Telepathy_

_*Summer image projection*_

**Ben Telepathy**

***Ben image projection***

Pokemon speech

~Chapter 2: Psychic Banter~

~TEN YEARS LAER~

~Summer's POV~

**Hey, Mew? What do you think Professor Hastings wants?**

_No idea, Celebi._

It had been ten years since Ben and I escaped from the lab we were made in. Over the years, we'd learned how to speak properly, attended Ranger School, dodged people looking for us missing experiments, and grew closer than ever.

When I look back on how we used to be, I feel like a noob. HA! Not a noob anymore, ya stupid Whitecoats! I CAN SPEAK IN COHERENT SENTENCES NOW!

**Summer, you're losing it again...**

_I am? Sorry. MWAHAHAHA!_

***an image of Ben banging his head against the wall***

I laughed, not caring about the stares I got for randomly laughing outside the office of Professor Hastings. A girl with spiky pigtail-buns in her hair grinned at me. What's her name again?

**Kate.**

I rolled my eyes at Ben. _Can you stay outta my head?_

**No. And if I could, why would I?**

I sighed and glared at Ben, who returned with a smirk.

**I win, Mew!**

"I'm ready for you two now!" Hastings called.

"Come on." I said to Ben. Several people jumped, as many of them hadn't heard either of us speak aloud during the entire three hours we'd been waiting.

_Sheesh! You'd think they never saw some quiet kids!_

**Well, maybe they've never seen quiet Rangers? Aren't they usually outgoing?**

_I'M PLENTY OUTGOING!_

**Owwwww... LOUD ISN'T GOOD FOR THE FOREST!**

"I'M WAITING!"

"Coming!" Ben called. **Professor Hastings seems a bit like Professor Impatient...**

We entered Hastings' office laughing.

After our briefing on leaving for Oblivia, stopping the Pokemon Pinchers, and investigative duties, we left, heading to go capture a couple of Staraptor so we can fly to Oblivia.


	3. In Which Summer Has a Flashback

Insane: I don't, nor will I ever, own.

_Summer Telepathy_

_*Summer image*_

**Ben Telepathy**

***Ben image***

_**'**_**Pokémon speech'**

~Chapter 3: Some Scars Never Heal~

~Summer's POV~

I love flying on Staraptor... It's so relaxing. Not as nice as flying in my Mew form, but I suppose there are pros and cons to both. Like -

**Oi! Pay attention!**

I barely managed to dodge three extremely freaked-out Pidgey.

_'_Run away, there are bad people after the Dragon Mistress!'

One of them flew up to me unexpectedly.

_'_My Lady! Please help the Dragon Mistress!'

I sighed. Pokémon were constantly calling me that, even though I couldn't quite figure out why.

**That was weird.**

_Yes. Yes it was. Now, come on! Latias is in danger!_

I nudged the Staraptor I was riding. "Let's go!"

'Of course, My Lady!" He cried, and shot forward.

As we cut through the sky, I heard another voice.

'HELP!'

"We've almost got her!"

I felt a flash of anger. I hadn't even noticed how far ahead I'd pulled from Ben.

Flying on some kind of hover-scooter type things were a woman and man in green uniforms. And they were _shooting_ at Latias.

"HEY!" I shouted. "Pick on someone your own size, why don't ya!"

"Huh?" They both spun.

'Thank you, My Lady!' Latias called as she flew off as fast as she could.

"A Pokémon Ranger!"

I rolled my eyes. "Boo."

The bad guys yelped and shot at me. Trigger happy, much?

"There's only one Ranger in Oblivia!"

I smirked. "I must need to work on my math, then."

**Good one.**

I glared ahead of me, and the bad guys actually cowered, thinking it was aimed at them.

_Where the hell are you! ?_

**Not my fault you left me in the dust, Mew.**

As I mentally argued with my best friend, Staraptor effortlessly dodged the continued shooting of the Pinchers. I mumbled a thanks and focused back on the task at hand.

"Give up yet?" I asked.

"NEVER!" They tried to shoot me, only to find that the batteries were dead. The male of the duo began furiously pounding the button until -

Pow!

I gave a cry of pain, not having expected that the Plasma cannon would have one last sputtering shot in it – And then I found myself lost in the darkness of memories.

"_**Look at it. Isn't it amazing?"**_

"_**Can't we dissect it yet?"**_

"_**No! The Boss wants it!"**_

_**Running. If I don't stop, they'll get me.**_

_**Burning orbs of fire chasing me.**_

_**It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts...**_

"_**Look at it dodge! Incredible!"**_

_**Not an it!**_

"_**More tests!"**_

_**NO! STOP HURTING ME!**_

_**Energy coursing through...**_

_**BOOM!**_

"_**I... Can't believe it! It just destroyed the testing arena!"**_

"_**Can't we dissect it?"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**LOOK!"**_

_**A warm feeling through my whole body...**_

_**'Not to worry, my daughter... Everything will be fine. They will get their due.'**_

"_**It's changing form!"**_

"_**It turned into a Mew!"**_

_**'Take care, my little one. I will see you one day.'**_

I yanked myself out of that flashback in time to see a blonde boy I'd never seen before shoot at Ben. No... NO!

I threw myself in front of him.


End file.
